Die Geschichte von Benny und Willie
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Benjamin Martin und Col. William Tavington finden etwas heraus, was längst vergessen war...


**Achtung:** **Dunkelster schwarzer Humor!!!!!**

**Wir möchten an dieser Stelle deutlich machen, dass wir unseren ärgsten Phantasien freien Lauf gelassen haben und erklären hiermit ausdrücklich unsere Hochachtung für die beiden fantastischen Hauptdarsteller, insbesondere Mel Gibson, dessen Schwäche für schwarzer Humor bekannt sein dürfte!!!!!!**

**Auch wenn diese Geschichte harmlos anfängt... lasst euch nicht täuschen!**

**Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört uns, und Geld haben wir hiermit auch nicht verdient!**

~ * ~  * ~ * ~ * ~  * ~ * ~ * ~  * ~ * ~ * ~  * ~ * ~ * ~  * ~ *~ * ~  * ~ *~ * ~  * ~ 

Der Patriot 2 

- Die Geschichte von Benny und Willie –

Basierend auf der Story „Rache um jeden Preis" (noch nicht bei ff.net eingestellt!)

**Was wäre passiert, wenn Col. William Tavington am Schluss von seinem Selbstmord abgehalten worden wäre? Wenn Charlotte Cooper ihn doch auf ihre Farm gebracht hätte, wo Benjamin Martin nichtsahnend gesessen und auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet hätte?**

Wie wäre diese Geschichte weitergegangen, wenn man sie verfilmt hätte?

Mit genau dieser Frage beschäftigt sich dieser _Versuch_ eines Drehbuches! 

Die Kutsche kommt auf die Farm von Charlotte zu und hält. 

Charlotte blickt auf den bewusstlosen Tavington.

Die Haustür wird geöffnet und Benjamin Martin tritt heraus.

_Gesicht in Grossaufnahme, Stirn in Falten gezogen._

Mit schnellen Schritten geht er auf die Kutsche zu.

Benjamin:      **Charlotte! Was ist passiert, was...**

Er erblickt den Bewusstlosen und erkennt in ihm sofort seinen Todfeind! 

Seine Augen weiten sich entsetzt – der Mund klappt auf, dann verzerrt sich das  Gesicht vor Wut.

Benjamin:      _(mühsam beherrscht)_

Was soll das? Das... das ist das Schwein, was meinen Sohn  getötet hat und du... du bringst ihn hierher!

Er reißt seinen Tomahawk aus dem Gürtel und holt aus.

Charlotte fällt ihm in den Arm.

Charlotte:       **Nein!!! Er ist schwer verwundet!**

Benjamin:      **Umso besser!**

Wieder holt er aus.

Erneut hält sie ihn zurück.

Charlotte:       **Benjamin, nein!!!**

Benjamin atmet heftig. 

Man sieht ihm an, wie sehr es in ihm arbeitet, wie sehr er sich danach sehnt, den Mann vor sich umzubringen. 

Er ächzt laut auf.

Wendet sich ruckartig ab und geht mit raschen Schritten zum Haus zurück.

**_Schnitt und nächste Szene:_**

Tavington liegt bewusstlos im Bett.

Charlotte steht neben Benjamin am Fußende. 

Benjamin knirscht mit den Zähnen, während er den Bewusstlosen beobachtet.

Benjamin:      **Er hat es nicht verdient, am Leben zu bleiben! Du hättest ihn nicht mit her bringen sollen! **

Charlotte:       **Benjamin... versündige dich nicht! Auch wenn es heißt „Auge um Auge", muss man seinen Mitmenschen vergeben können! Außerdem macht sein Tod Thomas nicht mehr lebendig!**

Benjamin wendet den Kopf ab. 

Starrt vor sich hin.

Charlotte legt ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

Charlotte:       **Ich bitte dich nur ungern... kannst du bei ihm Nachtwache halten? Ich bin furchtbar müde und muss unbedingt ein bisschen schlafen.**

Benjamin:      _(ungläubig)_

                        **Ich soll bei ihm Nachtwache halten?? Ich? **

Er überlegt kurz, dann grinst er.

**Klar, wenn er wach wird und nicht wieder einschlafen kann, kann ich ja mit dem Tomahawk ein bisschen nachhelfen.**

Charlottes empörtes Gesicht in Großaufnahme.

Dann Benjamins reumütiges Gesicht.

Beide sehen sich an.

Er nickt seufzend.

                        **Okay. Ja, ich tu's. Und ich werde ihm nichts tun.**

Charlottes zweifelndes Gesicht in Großaufnahme.

Dann Benjamin und sie nebeneinander.

Er seufzt noch tiefer als zuvor.

                        **Ich versprech, dass ich ihm nichts zuleide tue!**

Charlotte:       **Zeig mir deine Hände!**

Benjamin:      _(macht ein Gesicht wie ein ertappter kleiner Junge)_

                        **Och nee!**

Von hinten ist seine Hand zu sehen.

Kamera zoomt heran und zeigt, wie er zwei Finger überkreuz verschränkt hat! 

Er hebt nun beide Hände OHNE verkreuzte Finger. 

Charlotte nickt zufrieden und verlässt das Zimmer.

Benjamin geht um das Bett herum.

Bleibt neben dem Kopfende stehen. 

Tavington wirft sich stöhnend und wimmernd in Fieberschüben herum.

Stammelt wirres Zeug. 

Benjamin verzieht angewidert das Gesicht und wirft sich in einen Sessel, der neben dem Bett steht und seufzt tief.

**_Schnitt._**

Es ist nachts. 

Tavington wirft sich immer noch stöhnend hin und her, so dass Benjamin hochschreckt.

Er stutzt, zieht die Stirn kraus.

Steht auf und geht auf das Bett zu, beugt sich leicht darüber.

Tavington:      _(murmelnd)_

**Nein... nein, nicht... Vater, bitte... bitte nicht... nicht wieder... nicht wieder einsperren, nicht in den... **

_(er schreit jetzt auf)_

**NEIIIIIN!!!**

Er bäumt sich auf. 

Unwillkürlich packt ihn Benjamin an den Schultern und drückt ihn ins Kissen zurück, wo Tavington zusammensackt. 

Benjamin verzieht den Mund und will sich wieder hinsetzen, als Tavington erneut anfängt zu stammeln.

**Bitte... ich will nicht... ich... nicht in den Käfig, bitte, ich... nein, ich mag...      mag keine... ich... er bringt mir... nur die passen durch... Möhren... und... nicht zumach... zumachen...**

_(wieder lauter)_

**NEIIIIIN, BITTE...** _(leiser werdend)_**... nicht...**      

Tavington stöhnt noch einmal tief auf.

Sein Kopf fällt wieder zur Seite.

Benjamin seufzt tief und setzt sich wieder. 

Stützt den Kopf in die Hand und scheint zu überlegen. 

Schüttelt dann aber wieder den Kopf und schließt die Augen. 

Sekunden später öffnet er die Augen, steht auf und geht noch einmal auf das Bett zu.

Blickt in das Gesicht des bewusstlosen Tavington.

Legt den Kopf schief.

Überlegt.

Schüttelt aber erneut den Kopf und setzt sich wieder hin und macht die Augen wieder zu.

_Toneinspielung: _

_Die Stimme eines Kindes: **Du bist mein bester Freund...**_**__**

_Grossaufnahme: _

Benjamin reißt die Augen weit auf, zwinkert mehrmals und atmet rascher. Schluckt mehrmals. Zwinkert erneut, pustet kurz die Luft langsam aus und lehnt sich wieder zurück. Dann schläft auch er ein.

**_Schnitt – nächste Szene:_**

Der nächste Morgen, die Sonne scheint durchs Fenster.

Es ist ruhig im Zimmer.

Beide Männer schlafen.

Benjamin wird langsam wach, reckt und streckt sich, gähnt.

Hält in der Bewegung inne.

Sein Kopf ruckt rum zum Bett.

In seinem Gesicht arbeitet es. 

GESICHT IN GROSSAUFNAHME 

Dann erhebt er sich rasch und verlässt das Zimmer.

**_Szenenwechsel:_**

Benjamin steht vor dem Haus auf der Veranda, 

blickt gedankenverloren ins Leere.

_Toneinspielung: _

_Die Stimme eines Kindes: **Du bist mein bester Freund...**_**__**

Benjamin runzelt die Stirn, schüttelt den Kopf. 

Greift in die Hosentasche.

Zieht etwas Zerknülltes hervor, betrachtet es kurz.

_Schwarz-Weiß-Einblendung_:

Ein Hof ist zu sehen. Hühner laufen herum. Eine Kuh muht im OFF. 

Das Weinen eines Kindes ist zu hören. 

Dann:

Blutstropfen in Grossaufnahme auf einem Taschentuch mit einem in der Ecke eingestickten Veilchen 

Benjamin steckt das Tuch wieder zurück in seine Hosentasche und verlässt die Veranda.

Bleibt stehen und greift zur Pistole im Halfter.

Zieht sie hervor und überprüft sie, lädt sie mit einer der Kugeln, die er aus den Zinnsoldaten seines ermordeten Sohnes geschmolzen hat. 

Benjamin:      **Und diese Kugel ist für dich, du Schwein!**

Das Klappen einer Tür ist zu hören. 

Kamera-Schwenk zur Veranda.

William steht da.

Schwankend, blass.

Er hält sich am Türrahmen fest.

Stolpert auf die Stufen zu, die nach unten führen.

Hält sich wieder fest.

Sein Atem geht heftig. 

_Benjamin in Grossaufnahme __mit wütendem Gesicht und zusammengepressten Lippen._

Benjamin:      **Kommst du, um dir deine Kugel abzuholen?**

Tavington atmet tief durch. 

Musikuntermalung Marke „Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod" 

Stößt sich von der Veranda ab und geht die erste Stufe herunter.

Die zweite.

Bei der dritten stolpert er.

Taumelt und stürzt. 

Ohne zu überlegen stürzt Benjamin vor, fängt ihn auf, bevor er fällt.

Beide sehen sich an. 

_Tavingtons schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht in Grossaufnahme. _

_Dann Benjamins in Grossaufnahme.___

Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen. 

_Sekundenlange Schwarz-Weiß-Szene:_

Zwei Kinder sind zu sehen.

Eins stolpert vorwärts, bricht zusammen.

Das andere fängt es auf, bevor es fällt.

Beide sehen sich an.

_Das Kind, welches aufgefangen wurde:_

**Du bist mein bester Freund... für immer!******

Benjamins Unterlippe beginnt hektisch zu zittern.

Benjamin:      **Willie?**

Tavingtons Augen flackern unruhig. 

Er zwinkert mehrmals.

Setzt zum Sprechen an. 

_(stammelnd)_ **B... Benny?**

                        ****

Benjamins Hand fährt hoch zum Mund.

                        **Oh mein Gott!... Willie!!! Du bist es wirklich! Mein Willie!!"**

Er schluchzt leise auf.

William starrt ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Versucht sich zu erinnern...

Schwarz-Weiß-Szene:

Ein Kaninchenstall ist zu sehen. 

Enger Maschendraht. 

Dahinter eingesperrt Klein-Willie mit großen traurigen Augen.

Draußen pirscht sich Klein-Benny heran, vorsichtig um sich schauend. 

Ein Bündel dünner dreckiger Mohrrüben in der Hand.

Er kniet sich vor den Kaninchenstall.

Willie _(traurig)_

**Ich darf heute nicht rauskommen zum Spielen. Mein Vater hat's   verboten!**

Benny             **Was hast du denn gemacht? Wieder die Serviette falsch abgelegt?**

Willie nickt nur.

Benny seufzt.

Willie zieht die Nase hoch und schluckt heftig.

**Egal, was ich mache, es ist immer falsch! Ich glaube, er mag mich nicht.**

Benny (tröstend)

**Wenn du wieder rausdarfst, laufen wir beide zusammen weg. Wir gehen zusammen nach Amerika!**

Während er spricht, schiebt er ein paar der dünnen Möhrchen durch die Löcher im Zaun.

Willie _(mit großen Augen)_

                        **Versprochen?**

Benny _(ganz ernst)_ legt die Hand aufs Herz

**Versprochen! Aber jetzt iss was, damit du stark bleibst. Tut mir leid, dass ich immer nur mit diesem Hasenfutter komme, aber was anderes passt ja nicht durch dieses blöde Gitter!**

Während Willie ein Möhrchen knabbert, zieht Benny etwas aus der Tasche.

**Hier, ich habe eine Zange mitgebracht. Vielleicht kriegen wir damit den Draht auf.**

Aus großen Augen beobachtet ihn Willie bei seinen Bemühungen, dann schreit er leise auf.

                        **Geschafft!! Benny, du hast es geschafft!**

Beide strahlen sich an.

Dann fordert Benny ihn auf:

**Komm, beeil dich, zwäng dich da durch! Es ist zwar ein bisschen klein, aber vielleicht geht's!**

Willie beginnt sich hindurch zu zwängen. 

Schreit kurz auf und greift sich an die Stirn.

Über seiner rechten Augenbraue ist ein Riss zu sehen, der heftig blutet. 

Mit letzter Kraft zwängt er sich weiter, während Benny ihm hilft.

Als er schließlich durch ist und vor Benny steht, macht er einen Schritt vorwärts 

und bricht vor Erschöpfung zusammen.

Bevor er zu Boden stürzt, fängt ihn Benny auf. 

Zieht ein Taschentuch hervor und tupft ihm damit das Blut von der Stirn.

**Ich hab mein Angelzeug dabei. Ich könnte dir die Wunde zunähen. Sonst behältst du eine Narbe.**

Willie blickt zu ihm hoch.

Schüttelt langsam den Kopf.

Verzieht das Gesicht vor Schmerzen.

                        **Nicht so schlimm. Es tut gar nich weh!**

Benny tupft weiter das Blut weg.

Willie:             **Wir werden uns nie trennen, du bist mein bester Freund! Für immer!**

Sieht ihm in die blauen Augen (_Nur die Augen sind jetzt in Farbe!!!!_)

Das Gesicht von Klein-Benny verwandelt sich in das von Benjamin – _jetzt alles wieder in Farbe!_

Williams Gesicht in Großaufnahme.

Seine Augen weiten sich.

                        ** Benny!**

Dramatische Musikuntermalung Marke „Doktor Schiwago" 

Beide fallen sich nun die Arme.

Halten sich auf Armeslänge ab.

Starren sich ungläubig an.

Fallen sich dann erneut in die Arme.

Schluchzen.

William:          **Benny!**

Benjamin:      **Willie!**

Musikuntermalung Marke Lionel Ritchie's "Say you say me" 

Beide Männer sehen sich ungläubig an.

Benny greift in seine Hosentasche.

Zieht etwas hervor.

Reicht es William mit den Worten

                        **Ich habe es immer bei mir getragen!**

Blutverschmiertes Taschentuch in Grossaufnahme! 

William _(fassungslos)_

Oh mein Gott! Dein Veilchentaschentuch! 

William in Großaufnahme.

Ihm kommen die Tränen.

Er greift zum Taschentuch und schnaubt kräftig hinein.

Gibt es dann Mel zurück.

Beide reden jetzt wild durcheinander.

Sehen sich an.

Lachen.

Benjamin:      **Du zuerst!**

William:          **Nein, du!**

Benjamin:      **Nein, du!**

William:          **Du!**

20 Minuten später.

Beide haben sich immer noch nicht geeinigt.

Einigen sich jetzt darauf, dass der anfängt, der beim Knobeln gewinnt.

Benjamin:      **Wir spielen Schnick-schnack-schnuck. So wie früher. Und wer gewinnt, fängt an mit Erzählen. Okay?**

William nickt.

Benjamin:      **Okay. Schnick-Schnack-Schnuck! Och nee... du hast wieder gewonnen! Schere schneidet das Papier! Krieg ich eine Revanche?**

William:          **Klar! Ich war immer der Bessere, weißt du nicht mehr?**

Benjamin wiegt mit dem Kopf.

**Komm, jetzt red nicht, mach... Schnick-schnack-schnuck – Mann, schon wieder!**

William:          **Papier wickelt den Stein ein, ha-ha!**

Benjamin:      **Okay, du hast  gewonnen, du fängst an.**

William:          **Du, während wir grad gespielt haben, fiel mir was ein. Ähm... du musst wissen, es  tut mir echt leid, dass ich deinen Sohn hinterrücks erschossen habe!**

Benjamin schluckt.

Wiegt den Kopf etwas.

Winkt ab.

                        **Ach, mach dir nichts draus! Shit happens!**

William:          **Ehrlich?**

Mel winkt noch mal ab.

Klar, so was kann doch jedem mal passieren! Er war ein schwer erziehbares Kind! Ich hatte sowieso vor, ihn in ein Schweizer Internat zu stecken!

William seufzt erleichtert.

Benjamin zieht ihn an sich und umarmt ihn.

Beide klopfen sich auf den Rücken.

Lösen sich wieder voneinander.

William:          **Du bist ein echter Freund! Mein Bester! **_(dann zögernd)_** Übrigens... was diese Sache mit der Kirche angeht... ich dachte wirklich, sie wäre leer!**

Benjamin:      **Ach, weißt du, eigentlich sollte sie sowieso abgerissen werden!**

William:          **Tatsächlich? **

Benjamin nickt.

William:          **Ich hatte echt schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weißt du?**

Benjamin winkt ab.

                        **Ach, weißt du...**

William unterbricht ihn.

                        **Lass mich raten: Shit happens?**

Beide sehen sich an und grinsen.

Machen es sich auf dem Boden gemütlich.

Fangen an, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, Marke „Weißt du noch...",

während um sie herum die Schlacht tobt!

Eine Kanonenkugel kommt auf sie zugerollt.

Beide stehen auf.

Gehen ihr kurz aus dem Weg.

Setzen sich wieder hin.

Die Kugel rollt weiter und ins Haus.

Haus explodiert. 

Beide Männer ducken sich vor den umherfliegenden Trümmern.

Richten sich dann wieder auf.

Benjamin:      **Ups. Okay, wo waren wir stehengeblieben? Achja, stell dir vor: Aus den Zinnsoldaten meines Sohnes hab ich Kugeln geformt, mit denen ich dich abknallen wollte!**

William:          **NEIN!**

Benjamin:      **Doch, hier: guck!**

Er kramt in seiner Hosentasche und zieht vier bis fünf hervor, schmeißt sie dann aber mit einem 

Die brauch ich ja jetzt nicht mehr! 

hinter sich.

William:          **Willst du die nicht als Andenken behalten?**

Benjamin stutzt einen Moment.

Beide gucken sich an.

Sagen synchron 

NEE! 

und schütteln gleichzeitig den Kopf.

Man sieht beide Männer immer noch auf dem Boden sitzen, während die Sonne langsam untergeht. 

**Letzte Szene:**

Beide Männer erheben sich.

Ihre Silhouette ist vor der langsam untergehenden Sonne zu sehen, während sie sich die Hände reichen wie Winnetou und Old Shatterhand vor ihrer Blutsbrüderschaft.

William:          **Wir werden uns nie trennen, du bist mein bester Freund! Für immer!**

Benjamin in Großaufnahme.

Seine Augen schwimmen in Tränen.

Seine Unterlippe zittert schon wieder.

Er reißt William an sich und umarmt ihn.

William erwidert die Umarmung.

Zwei Männer, eine Freundschaft fürs Leben!

**schlussszene: **

Zur Musikuntermalung Marke „Winnetou" reiten beide Männer nebeneinander in den Sonnenuntergang. 

© by CoolBlueEyes & MalfoysWitch


End file.
